1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pool table, and more particularly, a combination pool table having a rebound surface convertible from eight sides to a circular shape and portions thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for pool tables have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,700,235, Issued on Oct. 24, 1972, to Meyers et al. teaches a circular billiard or pool table having a number of pockets or openings, for receiving billiard balls, which are equally spaced around a circular bumper. Spaced at a mid position between each pocket on the circular bumper is a flat bumper that projects inwards towards the center of the table to prevent billiard balls from traveling a path continuously along the curved bumper to a pocket and also to provide a limited flat bumper surface for rebounding balls.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,801,097, Issued on Apr. 2, 1974, to Van Derhei teaches a rotatable, round pool table pivoted at the center on a spindle and supported by a plurality of ball bearings which because of a three-point housing support of the balls held therein also provide a braking action against a fixed base. The playing surface of the table is pentagonally shaped, flat and interrupted by depressed, irregular shaped pockets. Additionally, the table has an elevated edge to form the rear enclosure for each of the pockets.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,147,345, Issued on Apr. 3, 1979, to McGovern teaches a round pool table which has a flat playing surface rimmed by a “cushion” which consists of several rubber tipped segments, any three adjacent of which at option of a player can be raised to an upright position, thereby establishing a pocket.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,610,450, Issued on Sep. 9, 1986, to Howell teaches a circular billiard or pool table having a plurality of pockets equally spaced around the table with the pockets being spaced radially inwardly from the perimeter of the table. A cushion rail around the perimeter of the table has inwardly projecting bumpers extending towards respective pockets, with the innermost edges of the bumpers being spaced from the respective pockets. The inwardly facing edge of the cushion rail forms a substantially concave smooth, continuous face between the bumpers.
A FIFTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,768,781, Issued on Sep. 6, 1988, to McMillin teaches a game device including a bordered playing field having a number of pockets formed in the field to receive target balls. The device includes a star-shaped rack having five spaced compartments, each of which receives and aligns a group of three target balls in a broken ring around a centrally positioned target ball. The shooter ball is positioned outside the ring and the game player uses a cue stick to strike and propel the shooter ball toward an appropriate target ball. The height of the playing field is adjustable and the playing field rotates to provide convenient access to elderly or handicapped players. The device is also conveniently disassembled for storage or shipping.
A SIXTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,135,218, Issued on Aug. 4, 1992, to McGovern teaches an improved circular pool table comprised of a flat surface rimmed by a ball rebound cushion comprised of a plurality of rubber tipped bumper segments, any one of which can be pivoted to an upright position to expose a segment pocket. Each segment is combined with a rotatable ring which encircles the playing surface and which carriers a plurality of tabs which correspond with a bumper segment. Each tab is provided with game point indicia to display game point values and is in 1 to 1 correspondence with a respective segment. Each time the ring is rotated the point value associated with each segment/pocket is changed. When a bumper segment is disposed horizontally the line of sight to its tab is blocked by a flap that is fastened to the bottom of each bumper segment, and when a segment is raised to a vertical position to form a segment/pocket the line of sight to its corresponding tab is unobstructed and the point value associated with the pocket is visible and readable.
A SEVENTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,658,202, Issued on Aug. 19, 1997, to McGovern teaches an improved circular pool table comprised of a flat surface rimmed by a ball rebound cushion comprised of a plurality of rubber tipped bumper segments, any one of which can be pivoted to an upright position to expose a segment pocket. Two brackets are superimposed on the table top. Each bracket carries an elongated cushion. The cushions are spaced apart and parallel. A new playing area shape is created where an equal number of segments are left uncovered at its ends. One bracket face displays a plurality of diagramed game plays, in frames. The other bracket face displays a plurality of score indicator units that correspond to the plays. Each segment has a graduated grooved plate fastened to its top surface. The invention supports a new game system. A player, following a diagram, launches a ball onto said playing area via the plate and then shoots to sink the game ball. The opponent must make the same diagramed play and shot. Awarded points are registered on the indicators. Points for missed shots are held in a jackpot and awarded in a playoff.
AN EIGHTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 6,068,558, Issued on May 30, 2000, to Gill et al. teaches a billiard type game that includes a table having a top plate with a hexagonal configuration and a vertically oriented pocket formed in each corner thereof. Also included is a plurality of balls, a pair of cue sticks and a rack with a hexagonal configuration.
It is apparent now that numerous innovations for pool tables have been provided in the prior art that adequate for various purposes. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, accordingly, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.